Bardock's Wrath
by Rahkshilord
Summary: Slight AU oneshot about Bardock's battle with Freeza, I'm sure I'm not the first to do this nor the last. first piece of fanfiction I've "finished"  can't say any more or I'd ruin it so just read it it's not that long.


Battered, Beaten... Bardock; the proud if not a little overzealous Saiyan warrior floated above planet Vegeta. His heavy breaths showing his lack of stamina, before him hovered a small strange being, his tiny white and pink body seeming wrong when you took into account who this was. Frieza; the worst tyrant the universe had ever known, able to wipe out entire solar systems at a whim; or so they say.

Bardock looked down to the ground below; at the bodies of his fallen comrades. he locked eyes with the monster before him, Frieza looked back, smirking.

"What's the matter monkey?" he sneered, putting emphasis on the monkey part. "where is this so called "Super Saiyan" of yours?"

He laughed, throwing a half hearted ball of energy at Bardock. In his state it took all he had just to dodge it; and even then he took a minor hit to his left arm.

"Frieza!" he screamed, waves of yellow energy surrounding him. "I will make you pay for this!"

He darted forward; right hand ready to strike, he swung at Frieza, but he missed utterly as he easily sidestepped him and sent his powerful tail into Bardock's back, sending him hard into a nearby pillar of rock.

Laughing almost nonstop now, Frieza slowly descended to the ground below him. "A pity, I was almost hoping this fight would be more fun, it's been oh so long since I've even had to try."

Bardock faded in and out, on the brink of death. He saw Frieza and his men kill everyone he'd ever cared about, his wife, his Friends, his king! Even those who stilled lived, like his _son_. "Ka...karot..." he whispered. NO! his mind blared; Frieza wouldn't let a single Saiyan live after this he knew. So he leapt up; his last reserves of power flaring.

"Oh? still got a little fight in you?" Frieza snickered, Bardock just stared at him.

"I.." His powered spiked again.

"Will..." His hair stood up on end.

"NOT..." his eyes flashed blue

"LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!" he screamed, waves of bright golden energy engulfing him from head to toe. Frieza was blown back by a sudden explosion of force; as the dust settled his mouth fell open. "What trickery is this!" he yelled, to no one in peculiar.

Before him stood, or rather flew; Bardock. His hair was spiked up high, and had become a bright golden color; his eyes were blue when they had been black before, just like his hair.

"Frieza!" he yelled again, bursting towards him at an insane speed. Bardock smashed head first into Frieza, sending spiraling off into the sky. Frieza recovered fast and flew back at his attacker, swinging his tail and fists at him desperately. Bardock dodged them all.

_No! it can't be!_ was what Bardock thought Frieza was thinking, by the look on his face. Frieza's body started to change, his skin stretched; his bones cracked. His laughing started again. "Well, let this be a lessen for you in the next world" he said. "even a Super Saiyan is no match for the might of Frieza! but to think a ditry ape like you will be the first to witness my final form. That's right, no holding back on you."

After what seemed to be ages; Frieza emerged from his transformation, he was about the same size as before, but now he was slimmer and more white then before. his pink and gone away completely as had his small horns. Truly he seemed almost less threatening like this to any who just joined in now, but those in the know knew this fight had just returned to it's former level, Frieza far outmatching the transformed Bardock.

Pointing his finger at Bardock, Frezza smiled and said "Goodbye monkey!" as a thin beam of red energy shot forth from the tip. Bardock slapped it away like it was nothing. "Try harder!" he hollered, throwing his arms out to his side and building two large balls of blue energy in them. He clapped them together and they both erupted into a massive beam of power.

Frieza matched it with a beam of his own, the two clashing perfectly in the middle of the two combatants. Frieza's was proving to be the stronger, as he had more power to pump into it. Bardock's thoughts went back to his two sons, how neither would ever know a world without this monster ruling it; and he screamed.

His power shot up again as he pours more energy into his beam; slowly pushing Frieza's back at him. This struggle lasted for over five minutes back and forth until Bardock let go of his beam and dashed out of the way of Frieza's crashing wave of death.

He was running out of time, what ever had happened to him was draining his power fast, and his resolve and only boosted it a tiny bit. This had to end; and soon. he looked up and to his horror saw a massive ball of energy above Frieza's outstretched hand.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Frieza screamed, the most pissed off Bardock had ever heard him. "DIE LIKE THE REST OF YOUR WORTHLESS RACE UNDER MY DEATH BALL!"

As his doom came crashing down onto his homeworld, he had a vision of the future; a power that had let him know Frieza's plans to wipe his people out. He saw someone who looks much like him but younger, his son he assumed, saw the mans hair turn gold as his had and then he saw Frieza die. he closed his eyes with a smile and let death take him. This was never his fight, the fates would right this in time.

"Kakarot..."

I'd say it's pretty clear I don't own any of this hence why this is on here but whatever, this is not mine because I did not create Dragonball Z. I don't know what prompted me to write this, it isn't an amazing idea or excution but here it is.


End file.
